


Is Something Burning?

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: The Witcher and the Whore [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Branding, Gen, Racism, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Clients often stared at the brand on Dandelion’s chest. Why wouldn’t they? It marked him as a non-human, even if his face and body could pass for that of a human.Whumptober Day 14: Is Something Burning?
Series: The Witcher and the Whore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Is Something Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> No 14. IS SOMETHING BURNING?  
> Branding | Heat Exhaustion | Fire

Clients often stared at the brand on Dandelion’s chest. Why wouldn’t they? It marked him as a non-human, even if his face and body could pass for that of a human.

They assumed that he, like most non-humans, had been branded as a child, too young to process or remember the pain.

They would have been wrong.

He could vividly remember being branded, because it hadn’t happened all that long ago. Dandelion had spent most of his life, passing as a human, until he’d pushed his father too far, disobeyed him one too many times.

In retaliation, the Viscount had disowned him and revealed that his mother was nothing more than an elven whore.

> _He struggled against the guards, screaming and begging for help, but he was ignored and overpowered. No one was going to stick up for a half-elf, not even people he had once considered to be his friends._
> 
> _They dragged him to the village blacksmith, where he was forced out of his shirt. Already he could feel of the heat of the fire as they pushed him to his knees beside it. He was vaguely aware that he was babbling, begging for mercy, insisting that it wasn’t true - even though he knew that it was._
> 
> _The brand was placed in the fire as he continued to beg, shaking so hard that the guards pressed him into a chair and bound him in place. Then they lifted the brand from the fire._
> 
> _“Please!” Dandelion screamed. “Please don’t-”_
> 
> _The pain was unlike anything he’d ever imagined, but worse than that was the acrid smell of burning flesh._
> 
> _As the brand was lifted away he sobbed and vomited, making a mess of his lap. The guards had only laughed._


End file.
